


Didn't Expect This.

by ilovejackieandhyde (orphan_account)



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ilovejackieandhyde
Summary: Summary: This is what I imagine would have happened if Jackie refused to listen to Hyde and not hang out with Kelso. This is a little unrealistic, and quite absurd, but I have a weird mind, so I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: This is my first story, I hope you like it, but feel free to comment, good or bad, I will accept everything!

Jackie was just leaving her house to earn a fun day of fun with Steven. She never expected that of all people she would be dating Steven Hyde. It’s surreal, but at the same time she has doubts. She hasn’t’ been dating him for that long, but she’s already afraid that he’s bored of her. It’s like every day she has to have sex with him to please him. On the bright side, the sex is very satisfying for herself as well, so at least that’s a silver lining. 

Things started to feel different since Valentine’s day, she wishes she had never been such an idiot at that funeral. He probably will never love her like she loves him, all because of that stupid night.  
Jackie had just had a horrible fight with Steven. He told her that he didn’t want her hanging out with Kelso anymore. Who does he think he is, telling me who I can and can’t be friends with! Of course, Hyde expected her to agree, so when she didn’t he was pissed. He scolded her for expecting him to trust her after she said “Get off my boyfriend” to another guy, and still want to hang out with said guy. She was at lost for words, so instead, she just ran out of the basement on the verge of tears. She ran to the Hub and sat where they always sat and just picked at her nails.

No more than ten minutes had gone by when Cole Matthews showed up. He walked over to her and sat across the table from her. Cole used to be Jackie’s crush before she dated Michael. Feelings of course, faded, but possibly because of the circumstances between her and Steven, feelings began to boil up again. 

“Hey Jackie,” Cole began.

“Hey Cole” Jackie said. Her eyes immediately shot up as an adorable smirk appeared on his face. He was so cute, too bad he never felt the same way. Maybe he does now, considering he’s talking to her. But, of course, she was with Steven. Even though he’s the biggest jerk in the world, she has to stay loyal. She would be such a hypocrite if she cheated on Steven. 

“So, why are you all alone?” Cole asked. He laid out his hands and Jackie placed hers inside his. His hands felt cold to the touch, not freezing, actually relaxing. 

“Steven and I had a minor fight.” Jackie explained. Cole’s eyes showed concern for her and he obviously wanted to talk to her.

“I’m sorry, what was it about?” Cole asked. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. 

“Uh, well, Steven told me not to hang out with Michael anymore.” Jackie said dropping her head. 

“Why would he think he could do that? He can’t control who you can be friends with!” Cole said.

“I know! That’s what I said!” Jackie said beaming at the relatability.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile

Hyde went for a drive. He had a specific destination in mind he went to when we was confused. He drove until he saw the sign that said he was exiting Point Place. He drove off the road and into a small area surrounded by trees, but a small convenient spot without any just for his car. He got out and took a cigarette and blasted the radio. Led Zeppelin, Black Dog played, and it weirdly relaxed him. He sat on the hood of his car and lit his cigarette. He thought about Jackie. Maybe he overreacted, they have been dating for almost a year, he should be able to trust her. She’s her girlfriend for God’s sake, she wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize their relationship, and he knew better. He decided that the second he got home, he would find Jackie and make things right. But for right now, he would enjoy the fresh air, and the nostalgic feeling as he sat in the exact place he had his first date with Jackie Burkhart. 

A couple hours had passed, and Cole and Jackie were now joined by Fez and Kelso. The couple felt awkward and Cole offered to take her home. Jackie accepted, and Kelso and Fez didn’t see the problem in it. 

About an hour later, Hyde came in panic vaguely in his face.

“Hey guys.” Hyde said. He immediately sat down across from them. 

They both replied with “Hey”

“Have you guys seen Jackie? I’ve been looking for her forever, but I can’t find her anywhere?”

“Why do you care?” Kelso asked, clearly annoyed with Hyde’s presence.

“Why are you being weird?” Hyde asked obviously confused.

“Jackie and Cole Matthews were just talking about how controlling you are. She really deserves better.” Fez said with a hint of pride and protectiveness in his voice and facial demeanor. 

“What? Is she seriously that mad?” Hyde asked, completely panicked now.

“Yes. As are we.” Fez said. He tried to ignore him by looking the opposite direction.

“Oh man, where is she, I gotta find her?” Hyde asked clearly stressed.

“Cole took her home about an hour ago” Kelso said. Fez hit him clearly wanting Jackie’s whereabouts a secret from Hyde.

“No, he didn’t, I was just there, she’s not there” Hyde said, now concerned

“What? That’s weird. He could have taken her to her old house.” Fez offered, also mildly concerned.

“Everybody knows that she moved in with Donna.” Hyde said horrified as to what might have happened to her. 

“Relax man. She’s probably fine. What can a high schooler do to Jackie without her consent?” Kelso said not seeing the big deal.

Hyde and Fez immediately got up and ran towards the El Camino. Kelso followed because he can never turn down adventure. 

Meanwhile

Cole was driving Jackie in the complete opposite direction towards the Pinncioti’s. Jackie looked mildly scared in her eyes but brushed it off.

“Cole, I live with Donna now. This isn’t the way.” Jackie said.

Not even looking at her, Cole said with a sly smirk, “We’re not going to your house. We’re going to a special spot I know”

“What are you going to do me?” Jackie asked scared of the answer

“Well, if you’re good, you’ll get a treat. But if you’re bad and you try to escape, I’ll have to kill you.” Cole said, still looking at the road. Jackie gasped at his words. Her eyes were big, and she felt her heart  
race like crazy. She looked out the window hoping Steven would somehow come save her. 

Cole pulled up to a vacant motel and got a room on the bottom floor. Tears were flowing out her eyes and he aggressively dragged her into the motel room. 

“Please, don’t hurt me.” She begged. She couldn’t even stand; she was so scared. She was sitting on her knees as he stood over her. Her face was hot and wet. It hurt to cry. She could feel him pick her up and throw her on the bed.

“If you scream, or run, I will kill you.” Cole threatened while holding a knife to her throat. She nodded, terrified of the consequences. 

“Good.” He replied.

He took off their shirts and attacked her left breast. He sucked on her nipple until her nipples were raw and switched to her right boob. He massaged left boob and used his other hand to hold her down. Tired of her crying, he grabbed a role of duct tape and ripped a piece off, and taped her mouth shut. His hands traveled down, and he unbuttoned her jeans with minor force. At this point, she gave up. She let him do what he wanted so that maybe he would let her go. He undid his pants and pulled down her underwear. He grabbed a condom and pulled down his boxers. He slid the condom on and thrusted into her. He was clearly not one for foreplay, but that wasn’t Jackie’s biggest concern. She missed Steven desperately and would do anything to be in his arms again. She wouldn’t hang out with Kelso ever again if it meant that Steven would protect her. She sobbed and she couldn’t stop. The longing for Steven lingered on through her mind. 

About an hour later

Hyde was driving on the outskirts of Point Place. He was in desperate need to find Jackie. He wouldn’t sleep, he wouldn’t eat, he wouldn’t even think until he knew Jackie was okay. Fez was asleep and  
Kelso was trying to fall asleep.

“Hyde, what’s the point of this, she’s definitely not out here.” Kelso whined

“I need to find her.” Hyde said refusing to look at Kelso.

Hyde turned to look at him and asked, “Do you know what his car looks like?” 

“Uhhhh… he drives a red firebird from 1976.” Kelso replied, sure of his answer

“K” Hyde said.

Hyde passed by the motel as Kelso saw a red firebird in the parking lot. 

“Wait! Hyde that’s it! That’s his car!” Kelso exclaimed

“What where?” His heart was basically jumping.

“In that motel parking lot” Kelso said

“The motel?” Hyde’s stomach dropped. He knew Jackie was NOT okay.

Hyde made a U-turn and pulled into the motel. 

Meanwhile

Cole was in the shower, and he threatened her not to leave. She stayed by the window, hoping any cars would pull up so she could take her chance. She was starting to fear that no cars would show up  
before Cole got out. But at this point, any place is safer than here. She was already dressed, but she put her shoes on and grabbed her purse and ran out to the vacant street. 

She stopped in the cold night air, hearing the distinctive voice of Steven and Michael shouting her name.

“Oh My God.” She said. Tears of relief flowed down her voice and she ran toward the screams. 

After a while Hyde and Kelso were about to give up until they heard Jackie screaming Steven’s name. 

“Steven!!!” Echoed through the pitch-black street. 

The voice got closer and suddenly a silhouette of Jackie appeared in the night sky. 

“Oh My God.” Hyde and Jackie said in unison. 

Jackie ran and jumped into Hyde’s arms and he held her close, never wanting to let go. He could feel her cry into his shoulder, and he knew what happened in one of these motel rooms. 

“Steven, please take me home.” She sobbed. 

“Okay,” he said and patted her back. 

“Jackie, I’m so sorry.” Steven proclaimed, his heart was beating like crazy, but not as much as Jackie’s He could hear her heartbeat, she’s probably traumatized for life now, he thought.  
Suddenly, everything was silent, too silent. Then the sound of Cole screaming Jackie’s name ran through the air.

“Run.” Jackie said, scared for her life.

Hyde ran and dragged Jackie in the middle seat between Hyde and Fez. Kelso got in the back, the second they were in the car, Hyde drove away. He drove away as fast as he could. They sped home and in about an hour, they were at the Forman’s house. Both Fez and Kelso were asleep, but as soon as they got home, they woke up. They all piled into the kitchen. Thankfully, the Forman’s were still up. They explained everything to them, well Hyde mostly, considering Jackie couldn’t really get through it. 

They ordered Hyde to sleep with Jackie and for Jackie to not shower until tomorrow. They called the police and they arrested Cole as he was on the road. The entire night, neither Jackie nor Steven could sleep. They talked for awhile both deciding that Jackie shouldn’t be left alone without Hyde, Donna, or any other trusted male besides Fez, Kelso, or Eric. They also agreed to go to the hospital the first thing in the morning. 

The next few weeks were spent with Hyde and Jackie being home schooled together and then hanging out in the basement. Every once in awhile one of them would have a mental breakdown, and it would either end up in both of them crying or the other successfully helping the other. After 2 weeks, they decided they both needed a therapist. Hyde was graduating soon, so he couldn’t spend the rest of his year fearing the outside world. The therapist seemed to help a lot, and there were actually days where they didn’t think about it at all. Every morning and every night they said I love you to each other and cried in each other’s arms. But now, they were tears of relief. They were just so thankful that the other was okay. They were getting better, they were able to go out again, they even went out camping with the gang to celebrate their graduation. However, they never shared a moment where they weren’t holding each other’s hand or Hyde holding Jackie from behind her waist. They made it to their graduation, barely on time, and Jackie had to deal with people obviously gossiping about her and Steven the entire time. Jackie pretended it didn’t bother her, even though it clearly did, so Hyde held her in his arms afterwards when everyone was gone. One day the therapist offered closure with Cole and recommended that they both go visit him in prison. They were hesitant at first, but they decided to do it.

“Jackie, are you ready?” Steven asked, seeing the panicked look in her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. As long as you’re next to me, I’ll be okay.” Jackie said and then smiled at him.

“Jackie, I’m not going anywhere” Hyde assured her, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

They were escorted into the visitation section and sat right across from Cole Matthews.

He had this look of hatred, like he wanted to strangle both of them. 

“What do you want?” Cole demanded.

“We want closure,” Jackie replied. 

“Why?” He asked.

“Because we think it’d be good for us, so we could move on.” Hyde answered.

“You want closure? I’ll give you closure. Jackie, I’ve always wanted to be with you, ever since eighth grade, but you were always sleeping with someone else. When I found out you were dating Hyde, I realized that you don’t need to be the nice guy to be with you. You just need to be good in bed, hot, or rich. Preferably, all three. Because you’re a spoiled little bitch who thinks she’s so innocent, but really she’s just a stupid slut. So, I made my move, but you were clearly still unresponsive, so, I took matters into my own hands. I don’t care that you two are together now, because one day I will get out, and I will kill you both. I should have killed you anyway, you weren’t good in bed, I wasn’t missing much. Hyde, I frankly feel bad for you.” Cole said with a smirk painted on his face.  
Hyde had a look that could kill, Jackie had a helpless look that cried for help. Cole looked at both of them, flipped them off, and stormed off. 

Jackie and Hyde spent the day not letting it get to them. They spent the day with their friends laughing and telling jokes. It seemed as everything was back to normal. Hyde and Jackie even had sex for the first time since the incident, and neither was distracted, and neither were mediocre. There’s a difference between rape and sex, and what Cole did, couldn’t compare to what Jackie and Hyde have. Nothing could ruin this, absolutely nothing.

TBC?


	2. A Horrible Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Hyde have been living in their house for about 4 years. The possibility of Cole returning never occurred to them, which is why it was the most terrifying experience when he showed up.

Jackie was in the kitchen, cleaning the counters. She was home alone along with her two daughters, Ashley and Kimberly, whom goes by Kim. The girls were twins and were doing their homework in their shared room together while listening to music. They were young girls, age 7 and they were not looking forward to their future brother coming into the world. Unbeknownst to Jackie the front door opened. She heard footsteps enter the kitchen, but she only assumed it was Steven returning from work. The mysterious fellow walked up behind Jackie and placed his hands in his hips. Jackie, still thinking it was her husband, gave into it. His hands roamed up and down her legs which allowed a moan to escape from her.

“Steven, we can’t the girls are upstairs.” She said with a giggle.

He had no reply and continued his hands. His hands reached the buttons on her shirt, and he began to slowly unbutton them. He lowered his head into the crook of his neck and smelled her loving scent.

“Seriously Steven, the girls might hear us” Jackie said in a soft whisper

“I’m not Steven” He finally prowled. 

Jackie’s eyes immediately bulged, and she turned around to face her former molester. 

“Why, hello Jackie. Long time no see.” He said with a devilish grin

Jackie immediately tried to run away, but he caught up to her and grabbed her from behind. Jackie couldn’t breathe and she drowning in a sea of tears and freight. Cole grabbed a pocket-knife from his pocket and put the knife to her throat.

“If you even dare to escape again, I will kill your husband and your two daughters in front of you, and I’ll also make sure to kill this.” He said placing a hand on her small bump indicating that he’d kill her unborn child.

“I’ll do what you want, just please don’t hurt me.” She begged and sobbed. 

Just then, Ashley walked through the kitchen door, clearly scared from the overheard commotion. She screamed when she saw what was happening to her mother and bawled. 

“Shut up! Do you want to be killed?” He shouted at the crying girl. She shook her head no and tried to hold her tears, though she was unsuccessful.

“Please, please don’t hurt my baby. I’ll do what you want just please let her go.” Jackie begged.

Jackie motioned for her daughter to leave the room, so she did so and ran up to her sister. They went into the master bedroom and called the police.

“Please, let me go.” Jackie sobbed.

Cole responded by shoving her into the living room. He threw her onto the couch and had his way with her. Jackie was forced to give in, long enough to guarantee the life of her family. Her only hope was that the girls didn’t walk in and see. Thankfully, they didn’t. But Steven hadn’t come home yet, and she was worried. It was 15 minutes past closing time, and he still hasn’t returned. When he finished, he threatened her not to tell anyone, and as he was doing so, Steven Hyde walked through the front door. 

“Jackie?” He questioned, unsure as to why it’s so quiet and why the smell of dinner isn’t beckoning him.

He walked up the stairs and went into the girls’ room. Kim was on her bed coloring in a book and Ashley was sitting in a chair looking traumatized. Whatever it was, only she knew about so Steven did the fatherly thing and went to her. He walked over to Ashley and sat down on the ground, so he was slightly looking up at her.

“Hey sweetie, what’s wrong?” Hyde asked

“I can’t tell you.” Ashley said as she clutched her teddy bear.

“Why not?” Hyde asked with a comforting grin. The sound of the front door shutting made Hyde question who was here. 

“I’ll be right back sweetie.” Hyde said and gave her a kiss on her head and walked out to go downstairs. When he approached the living room, he sat down with Jackie whose face was red, hot, and tear-stained, with ruined eye makeup. She sat on the couch with her knees up against her chest and began rocking back and forth. Hyde approached her and sat down right next to her and placed a hand on her knee in an attempt to calm her down.

“Jackie... what’s wrong?” Hyde asked concerned. As he did so, he took off his glasses and hooked them onto his shirt.

“I, uhm, I can’t tell you” Jackie said and moved her body and cried into Hyde’s shirt. She placed her hands around his neck, as his hands went around her hips. He rubbed her back as a way to comfort her.

“Shhh, Jackie it’s okay, you can tell me anything.” 

Jackie sobbed more at his loving attempts at comfort.

“No, Steven I can’t.” 

“Why not?” Hyde asked horribly confused and concerned. Both his and his daughter were acting strange and they couldn’t tell him why. 

“Because! I just can’t!” Jackie screamed 

“Shhh, it’s okay, I understand. We can talk about it later if you want.” Hyde offered and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

“Yes please,” she responded with a nod and struggled to fight through her tears.

“Okay sweetie. Oh uhm, I’m not sure why, but Ashley is sad about something and I don’t know why.” Hyde mentioned. This caused Jackie to cry more.

“I uh, I just thought, that maybe it was something you could talk to her about, because you’re both girls. Or something, I don’t know.” Hyde said, scared by her sudden upbringing again. 

“Okay, Steven. I have to tell you something, but you must promise me not to freak out…” Jackie said, not prepared for what she had to tell him.

“Okay. What is it?” Hyde asked, curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:   
> I’m sorry, I know I left you on a cliff hanger! Im evil. 😉   
> Anyways, I know it took awhile for me to post a new chapter again, I hope it won’t take that long next time.  
> Please give me your feedback, I’ll take it all, as long as it’s not hateful.  
> Thank you guys for reading! I couldn’t really think of a way to expand on this story without doing something like this.   
> In case you’re confused, this is set around the mid to late 80’s. I hope it’s inferred that Jackie and Hyde have been married for awhile and just recently decided to move into this house. I would say the girls were three when they moved in. I think they were just living in an apartment before, but then decided to move for obvious reasons.   
> I know the layout of the house is odd, but eh. It’s fine I guess.


	3. It's Not Over Yet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Steven, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me not to freak out.” Jackie struggled to talk. This was going to be very difficult.   
“Okay, what is it?”

“Well, I uhm, --”

Jackie was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Of course, Jackie could only think the worst.  
“Oh no.”

“Jackie, it’s okay, it’s just somebody at the door.” Hyde tried to comfort her. “I’ll go get it.” Hyde said and then placed a kiss on her forehead.  
When Hyde opened the door, he was shocked to say the least to find the Police on the other side. 

“Oh crap.” Were the only words Hyde could mutter.

“Jackie! What did you do?” Hyde shouted to get Jackie’s attention.

“Nothing!” Jackie shouted back, confused and scared. Jackie walked over to the front door to see the cops standing in the doorway.

“Oh my, did my daughter call?” Jackie asked, knowing why they were here. Hyde had a very questionable look on his face.

“Yes ma’am. She sounded very distressed.” One of the officers said.

“Oh my God, she’s going to be traumatized for life!” Jackie shouted, stressing even more. She brought her hands to her forehead and traced them through her hair.

“What? Why? Who? Is it Ashley?” Hyde asked, very confused and concerned. Jackie nodded in reply. “What did she do?” Hyde asked.

Nothing,” Jackie replied, clearly seeing the stress in his eyes. “It’s just,---” She directed her attention to the two officers. “Uh, officers, why don’t you come inside.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two officers were sitting at the kitchen table with Jackie and Hyde right across from them. Hyde had placed his hands over her hands and was playing with her thumbs to help ease the nerves. One of the officers had a notepad and a pin, while the other was mainly talking. 

“We got a call about a mysterious suspect in this home.” Officer 1 said. Hyde’s head shot up.  
“What?” What happened” Hyde demanded to know. Jackie answered both the cops and her husband at the same time.

“I uh, about a few years ago, before our daughters were born, I was uhm, I was raped.” Jackie whispered. Immediately, Hyde knew what had happened. His brain was thinking the worst.

*Did Cole get out of prison. How? Did he escape? It had to be Cole. Good Lord, please tell me he didn’t do anything to Jackie. And, oh no. Did Ashley see it? Is that why she was crying? Oh my God. 

He couldn’t stand this. Not only, was his wife raped for a second time, but his own daughter saw. 

*How could I have let this happen? I need to stop going to work for so long. Wait, where is Cole? He definitely hasn’t been arrested, so that means, he’s walking around as a free man? Oh man, there is no way I am going to work. I’ll just have Randy come in. God, I can’t stand that guy. But, Jackie and her daughter’s safety is worth not firing him. I feel so horrible. I just wanna kill that guy. How could he do that to her? Plus, with a seven year old girl watching, what is wrong with him?

As Hyde’s thoughts were rambling on, he completely forgot to listen to Jackie, but he didn’t need to. He knew exactly what had happened.

*Jackie was raped, and his little girl witnessed it. This is a fucking nightmare. Why did this have to happen to our family? She wouldn’t have gotten in the same car with Cole if they didn’t have a stupid fight about God knows what almost ten years ago. She wouldn’t have gotten raped then, and she wouldn’t have now, and his own daughter wouldn’t be traumatized for life. In a way, this is all my fault. Jackie and Ashley both don’t deserve this. What if, Cole tries to kill her? His life and his girls’ life would be a living hell. 

By now, the cops had left and wished their sorrows amungst the two. They promised to find Cole and bring this family justice. They reassured them that everything would be alright, and that they would notify the girls’ school to tell them to have a tutor come school them for a while. They also told them not to leave their home under any circumstances. They’d also have to cancel any future appointments. It’s like they’re going to have be quarantined until they find and arrest Cole. But, they’re not going to do anything stupid like protest their own safety by going out in the public where Cole could easily find any of them. I mean, they have common sense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Hyde and Jackie were sending the girls to bed. All windows and doors were locked shut. Tomorrow they would have to explain to their extremely young daughters what sex is and that some disgusting people may try to take advantage of them. How could the innocence be stripped away of such sweet little girls at such a young age? This society is sick. The girls were tucked into their separate bunk beds. They told them that they loved them, and that they will never stop loving them no matter what happens. Then they both placed kisses on each of their foreheads and said goodnight.

Jackie and Hyde walked over to their bedroom. Hyde had his arm wrapped loosely around Jackie’s waist. Jackie had her arms crossed, still feeling disgusted. She felt ashamed, embarrassed, sick, and unloved. How could somebody do this to her? Even after he knew children were in the house. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Hyde offered when he reached their doorway.

“No..” Jackie said and walked into their room. She walked in and stood in the middle of the room, her back facing the door. Jackie was sobbing but trying to keep quiet so she wouldn’t wake the girls.

Hyde followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jackie was immediately startled remembering recent events of the day and ran away. Hyde was confused but he didn’t question. She was terrified for the life of her and her children, and of course Steven. 

“Sorry, I just..—” Jackie broke down. Hyde ran to her and hugged her never letting go. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain yourself. I understand.” He guaranteed. 

“I know, it’s just.” Jackie tried to hold herself together, She closed her eyes and maintained most of her tears, though she still continued to whimper and sniffle.

“Jackie, it’s okay. I will never let anybody hurt you or the girls. Ever” 

“I know, but. You can’t guarantee that. You weren’t even here today… and…” Jackie stressed

“I know, I know. Look, I’m going to stay here and help you and the girls. Okay?” Hyde said trying to show her support and calm her down. 

“Okay.” Jackie agreed. 

“Steven, I love you. I love you so much.” Jackie said.

“I love you too. I love you and the girls so much I can’t even think straight. And, I love our future son.” Hyde replied. 

Jackie softly chuckled.

“Let’s try to get some sleep.” Jackie offered. 

They were so tired they didn’t even change clothes. They struggled to sleep, both too terrified to drift off. Hyde held her close tightly. The tightest he’s ever held her refusing to let go. Their hands were intermingled along with their legs. Occasionally, Jackie would have a panic attack and feel like Steven was indeed Cole. He did his best to comfort her, though it was hard when they were both equally distressed. They just had to tell themselves that everything was fine. All the doors and windows were shut and locked. The police would find him soon. 

However, unbeknownst to them, Cole knew how to break an entry, that is how he managed to flee prison obviously. Yes, Jackie and Hyde had lots of trouble waiting ahead of them.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I’m so sorry for taking this long to update. Somebody in my family got sick with Covid-19 and we had to stay around to comfort and support her. But, don’t worry, she’s better now! And we were all tested negative after, so we’re all okay! I honestly thought this was going to be the last chapter, but you know, things change. Let me know what you guys think! Let me know any suggestions or anything! Thank you guys!


End file.
